Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 30 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirty of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * COMES OUT THROUGH THE DOOR IN THE LIVING TREE * Wise Wisterwood: What ho...? Now who might that be? LOOKS AROUND Ho ho ho ho! Up here, son! They call me Wise Wisterwood. I am the oldest tree here in Flower Fields, the land of trees, flowers, grasses and plants. And you must be Thomas. I've heard a lot about you, son. You're trying your best to save the Star Spirits and the rest of your world, aren't you? Very noble. If that is true, then your arrival means a Star Spirit is here in our land. I would help you in your quest, but alas... I cannot right now. Flower Fields is in trouble. A creature named Huff N. Puff and his followers invaded our fair land not long ago. These creatures brought clouds to our sunny sky. It has been dark and cloudy ever since. The sun doesn't even bother to rise in the sky anymore. We are all weak and fading... Oh! I remember something! The rumor is that Huff N. Puff is holding somebody captive... Of course! It must be the Star Spirit that you're searching for! ...Oh ho? You're going to defeat the wicked Huff N. Puff, then? Well, that would make the wishes of Flower Fields come true... But it's not that easy. Huff N. Puff is up in the sky, on what we call the Cloudy Climb. There's no way up there now. Well, ...You might be able to reach it if you find a Magical Bean or something that grows high... Now, wait a minute... I think there IS a flower that has a Magical Bean...somewhere. Umm... I believe... Her name is Petunia. Perhaps she is off to the east. It wouldn't hurt to go visit her and ask about it. The other flowers and Bub-ulbs around here might have some useful information, as well. I'd say talk to everyone! FINDS PETUNIA AND SPEAKS TO HER * Petunia: Do you have a second? Then listen to my sad tale! Ever since the sun went away, I've begun to droop... I have no energy at all. Without the sun, it just seems like the whole world is sad. Now these Monty Moles dig into the ground and bite my roots! Oh, woe is me! My beautiful seed collection will become a Monty Mole banquet if this keeps up... Please, sir... You look strong and capable. Could you get rid of these Monty Moles for me? In case you're wondering, the Monty Moles I'm talking about are... this guy... and this jerk... and this troublemaker... and this wicked creature! This guy is... Well, you probably don't need to be concerned with that one. Please don't fail me! My seeds and I are counting on you to save us! DEFEATS ALL THE MONTY MOLES AND TALKS TO PETUNIA Petunia: Oh, yiipppeee!! Hooray! Hurrah! You got rid of the Monty Moles! Oh, thank you! Thank you!! To show you how grateful I am, I'll give you this Magical Bean! Here you are! GIVES MARIO THE MAGICAL BEAN Petunia: Hmm? Yes, my name is Petunia. They call me the Seed Maniac. Hee hee! Nice to meet you. By the way, about that Magical Bean that I gave you... You shouldn't plant it. Why not? Because as a seed, it will always enjoy freedom! After it's planted and it sprouts up, it won't ever be able to move again. Don't you think that's sad? Please don't plant it with, oh, for instance, Fertile Soil and Miracle Water! I don't want to think about a sprout growing out of my cute little seed! No!!!!!!!!! FINDS THE RED GUARD AND TALKS TO IT Category:UbiSoftFan94